


The Search

by DragonPriestess



Category: Disney - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragons, Gen, Multi, Plot Twists, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPriestess/pseuds/DragonPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Emma Swan have searched the town for answers regarding her missing sister. But no one can say for sure what happened to Anna. So they go to Regina for information. She is reluctant at first, but after a little convincing from Henry, she decides to help them. But it requires that they travel back into their world and search of a powerful talisman that is protected by fire breathing dragons. Rated mature for language and explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story came to my head in a dream a few nights ago, and I thought it was brilliant. So I decided to turn into a story. Hope I can pull this off.

**Introduction**

  
In the far north lies cascades of glacial mountains, ice cold ocean water and lots of snow. The sun was slowly rising from its Arctic grave, shining its holy light on its subjects, making them glitter in all its glory. From afar, it would look rather peaceful. But in the deepest of shadows, looks can be deceiving.

In the shadows were the remains of what used to be an armada of wooden ships. The battle of the dragons had taken a toll on the army, leaving only thousands of pieces of wood and floating corpses of human flesh and blood spots. At first glance, it would seem that the battle had no survivors. But there are a few ships that have remained intact, along with dozens of men who were hiding on said ships.

A hand reached out of the water and made its first contact on land. A large muscular man climbed on land as best as he could with the one arm he had left. He lay there on the stone cold ground, gasping in deep breaths as he gained back the air that he lost.

  
A large, spiky head loomed out of the water behind him, splashing him in the process. A metal arm landed with a thud beside him. The large Bewilderbeast gave a low apologetic whine towards its master, nudging him with the only intact tusk that it had. If he wasn't so paralyzed at the moment, he would throw that metal arm back at the Bewilderbeast's head. Instead, the man returned with a snarl.

  
"What are you looking at, you worthless beast?"

  
"There he is!" a voice called, only moments later. Two other men dashed towards the other, stopping in their tracks when they reached him. They seemed to observe him as a moment of silence went by.

  
"Don't just stand there, you fools! Help me!" The injured man scolded. That being said, the other two helped him up and held him in place. One of them took the metal arm in his free hand. Together, they limped to the nearest ship on the docks.

  
The injured man found himself in a warm room in a large wooden chair near a fire place. He was wrapped up in a heavy wool blanket and his feet were placed in hot water. The two men that rescued him eyed him in silence. They seemed to be contemplating on what to say next.

  
One of them decided to take the risk. "So.. Drago, how'd it go?"

  
Drago chuckled, much to their surprise. "Oh it went swell! I am now the chief of Berk!" he picked up the metal arm he had by his side and slapped the two men across the faces, earning groans. "HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT?? I lost, you morons!! It's all thanks to that scrawny little runt they call the 'Dragon Master' and his blasted Night Fury." He scoffed. "Never leave a dragon to do a man's job."

  
"Oh.." The first man replied. "I'm sorry to hear that."

  
"Mark my words, I will get my revenge on those so-called Vikings. I will make sure they pay for the damage they have caused me.." he trailed off. There was a dead silence as Drago eyed them. Then his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into an evil smirk. If the other two men didn't know any better, they would've concluded that they were staring at the face of the devil himself.

  
"That's it." He paused and suddenly, he shot himself onto his feet. "That's IT!" His voice exclaimed so loud the whole armada of ships would have heard him. "Perhaps it's not over after all!"

  
The other two men looked at him questioningly, both wondering if they should ask or not. Drago stomped towards them and pushed them out of his way. He kicked the door open, strolling out to the deck while the other two followed him. "Men, tell the rest of the army to set sail to the Enchanted Forest!" he commanded.

  
"Yes sir!" They nodded and left the deck, slamming the door shut behind him. Drago listened gleefully to the bells ringing and the yells of his orders echoing throughout what's left of his armada.

  
"Set sail for the South!"

  
"Hard to starboard!"

  
"Hurry it up! Drago's orders!"

  
One by one, the remaining fifty of the seven hundred ships turned towards the opposite direction and began sailing towards the open ocean. Drago sniffed the air, feeling the wooden floor move beneath his feet. His ship, too, was beginning to leave the shores. With the bewilderbeast's helpful push, the ship made a U-turn and followed the rest of the fleet towards the open ocean.

  
"I believe I owe an old friend a visit."


	2. Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! Did anyone miss me? Sorry I had been late with this update. You know what a writer's world is like. You've gotta please your readers and give them a good story worth reading. Plus the lack of inspiration has hit me with this story, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. If there is ever a haitus like this again, its most likely because of these reasons.   
> 1\. Wanting to give readers a good story so I look at the writing critically and making constant changes until its perfect.   
> 2\. Lack of inspiration.   
> 3\. I've been busy in the last couple weeks/months. School, job, travelling, whenever I get to those things that is.   
> That being said, here's chapter one. I hope you all like it. :3

Chapter One: Storybrooke   
Storybrooke  
Present day  
Too many questions went through Elsa's head as she sat in the Sheriff's office. She reminisced over the recent events. Who was this ice woman? How did this ice woman know her? And where could she have possibly gotten her magic? Then the thought of her sister struck her mind. Did Anna really trap her in that urn? She mentally slapped herself. No, of course not! Anna loved her more than anything. There was no way she would do such a thing... right?   
Her thoughts transferred back to the ice woman. After so many years of believing she was alone, she finally finds someone who is, well, like her. Surely she could trust this person, right? She let out a frustrated groan, her foreheads in her palms.   
Knock knock!  
Elsa turned her head towards the door to find Emma holding a couple of sixteen ounce plastic cups. "Hey," she greeted. "I bought you a drink." She approached the other woman, handing her a cup. "Hope you like it; it is my first time making a drink."   
Elsa eyed the cup curiously before turning back to Emma. "What is it?"   
"It's called a milkshake," Emma explained, "usually made with milk and ice cream. I just thought it would help soothe your troubles a bit."   
"So it's like a healing potion?"   
Emma paused, wanting to explain further, but she decided against it. "You can call it that."   
Elsa sipped on the straw and moaned in delight. "This is rather good." Another sip. "Very good. Tastes chocolaty." She chuckled. "Chocolate was Anna's favorite." A silence went between them as the young Queen stared off into the distance, dispair showing in her bright blue eyes.   
"We'll find her." Emma reassured her, her concerned gaze turning to determination. "Trust me, my family has a knack for finding people." Silence. "In fact I think I might know someone who could help."   
.........................................  
"No!" Regina stated firmly, eying the two blond women with strong tenacity. "I'm busy trying to help this poor woman," she gestured to the frozen woman on the sofa in front of them. "From a curse that you," she accused Elsa, "put on her."   
Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but Emma spoke instead. "We've gone through this, Regina. She's not responsible for this."   
"Then who is?" The other woman shot back, "She's the only one with this kind of magic."   
"I wouldn't be so sure. I've found evidence to prove other wise."   
The three of them had gone to the local ice cream shop to find the backroom had been frozen solid. Literally, frozen solid. Everywhere you looked, there was ice covering the walls, the tables, the cupboards, containers, and the insides of said spaces. When you walked on the floor, it felt more like a skating ring than a kitchen, in which Emma and Regina were very careful about stepping on. There were even icicles hanging from the ceiling, in which the women also stayed clear of.   
Regina turned to face Emma. "You were right, there is another ice witch here." She paused. "Which is all the more reason why I can't help you find her sister. We possibly have a bigger threat on our hands than some missing girl."   
It was Elsa's turn to speak. "Do you at least know anyone who can help?"   
Regina hesitated for a moment, leaving the other two in temporary suspense. There was something that could help after all. But it was something she's been saving for an emergency. Why would she waste it on someone that had wronged her?   
*Flashback*  
The island of Berk   
32 years earlier   
::Alpha, you need to come see this!::  
A young male Deadly Nadder reported, who had just landed behind the dragon he was facing. The said Night Fury turned to face his felow reptile, about to ask whatever was wrong, only to find a look of sheer urgency on his face. ::Lead the way.::  
The Alpha found himself on the beach. In front of him was a group of six dragons-each of them a different species- surrounding one particular area that he couldn't see. ::What is going on here?::   
Three of them jumped while the others faced the Alpha. The stormcutter stepped up to him, bowing his head. ::Alpha.:: The other five followed suit. ::We found someone you might like to see.:: Cloudjumper wasted no time in cutting to the point. The rest of them got out of his way.   
The Night Fury saw it immediately and his eyes couldn't be any wider. There was a a black dragon laying on its belly on the sand. Its hide glittered in the evening sunlight, its black wings extended fully while its tail lay straight towards the ocean. Its tail lay straight out towards the ocean.   
Laying only feet away from him was a Night Fury.   
Toothless studied the still Night Fury, immediately noticing a white stripe that stretched from her forehead, across her right eye and down to her neck. ::She's still alive, but she's very weak.:: The stormcutter spoke solemnly. ::I suggest we find her help.::   
The Alpha snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the group. ::Right, of course.:: The six dragons positioned themselves in a straight line, awaiting their sire's orders. ::Cloudjumper, you go find Hiccup and Valka and bring them here.:: He gestured to the stormcutter, who nodded his head in confirmation. ::Stormfly and Meatlug,:: He gestured to the Gronkle and the Nadder, who stood next to eachother. ::You two go find your riders. We could use their help as well. Barf, Belch-::   
::Actually he's Barf, I'm Belch.:: One of the heads of the Hideous Zippleback spoke, rising her head pompously.  
Toothless gave a deep sigh. ::Alright, fine. Go see if you can find any fish. I want to see if she'll wake up to anything.::   
The two gave a slight nod. ::Yes sir!::   
::And also, don't bring your riders into this. Gods knows what they'll want to do to the poor Night Fury.::   
They gave another nod.   
::As for you, Hookfang, I will need you to find some firewood. She could use the heat. Be sure not to bring Snotlout.:: We do not need to hear those snarky comments, he didn't add.   
The Monstrous Nightmare nodded. Toothless then faced the male Nadder. ::Thank you for your help. You are dismissed. Just don't tell the other dragons of this. The last thing we need is controversy.::   
The young male nodded, giving a respectful bow since he didn't get to it earlier. Toothless returned the gesture, signalling them to leave. He watched them take off into the air, disappearing into the sky. He turned to the unconscious Night Fury, continuing to observe her. He made his way over to the motionless creature. The stripe he noticed earlier seemed to have extended, now reaching her eartip.   
He laid a slight claw on her; he had never expected a dragon to be... like this! Her body was as stiff as a stone and was as cold as ice. It was like touching a frozen statue. Yet there was also a pulse. ::You should be dead.:: he spoke softly, bewildered by this state. ::How is this possible?::   
Nevertheless, the Alpha male positioned himself beside her, extending a wing over her in hopes that his body heat would be enough to warm her. For a while, he never moved from his spot. He started talking to her, in hopes of arousing some kind of response from her. ::Who are you?:: were the questions he asked. ::Where are you from? How did you manage to get yourself into this mess?:: No response was given. He sighed heavily. ::I've never seen another Night Fury before. For so long, I thought I was the last of my kind.::   
He began telling his story: how he used to be involved in the war, how he was shot down and befriended a human, how he became the Alpha and so on. ::It's funny how I once hated humans only to befriend one in my later teenage years.:: he gave a low chuckle at the irony. There was still no response from the female Night Fury. No noise, no movements, nothing. He checked her pulse again to ensure that she didn't pass on during his lecture. Still alive, he noted. He gave a heavy, rather disappointed sigh.   
Finally, the other dragons were making their return, landing in front of them with the humans and the materials that he wanted. The humans immediately climbed off their dragons, rushing to the scene after. An older woman, known as Valka bowed in respect to the dragon. "You have sent for us, Alpha?" she asked, while the other three humans followed suite.   
Toothless didn't reply with words, instead he lifted his wing to reveal the other dragon. That immediately earned gasps from the humans.   
"I... I don't believe it." said Hiccup.   
"It's a-" started Astrid.   
"Night Fury!" finished Valka.  
There was a long moment of silence as the humans observed the unconscious Night Fury, scanning the creature for signs of life. Questions filled their heads: Who was this Night Fury? How did it get here? Was it alive? Hiccup was the first to speak up. "How is this even possible?"   
"This is so cool! I never thought we'd find another Night Fury!" Fishlegs began. "I wonder where it came from!"   
::We found her a few hours ago. She's still alive but she's very weak. None of us knew what to do so we sent for the Alpha.:: Cloudjumper explained, aiming his speech at Valka.   
"That's where you were this afternoon." Valka replied. Usually, she would laugh at her statement, but this was far too serious to be a laughing matter.   
"What'd he say, Mom?" A young man, known as Hiccup asked.   
"They found her here. Said she's still alive but very weak." She replied, she approached the still Night Fury, her hand resting on its hide. "It's cold. Very cold." she observed. "How is she still alive?"   
::We have yet to find out,:: Toothless said, getting onto his feet and moved away from her.   
"We should go find Gothi," the blonde female, known as Astrid suggested, approaching her Nadder. "I can fly Stormfly and-"   
::No,:: Toothless interrupted, sending Valka a short, signalling gaze before turning back to Astrid. ::At least, not yet. We will have Cloudjumper examine her body. I want to know why her body is that cold, despite my efforts to warm her up.:: Valka translated the words towards Astrid, who ceased and gave an understanding nod.   
::Cloudjumper.:: the Night Fury called, before stepping away from the female to give his second-in-command room.   
The stormcutter stepped up to the dragon, first observing her body. Toothless strolled towards his rider, nudging the boy. "Hey, bud." Hiccup chuckled, rubbing the dragon's head. "Are you okay with this?"   
The response was a low croon from the Night Fury, along with the words "worried," "never," and "like it." He knew only little dragon speak. Learning to actually speak to the dragons would naturally be a long and difficult process. The way dragons communicate is so different from the humans, all the typical specimen would hear is grunts and groans because their ears are so wired differently than the dragons. Hiccup had noticed that he has improved on this since the two first met, but it would be years before he could fully understand dragons.   
::Stone cold,:: Cloudjumper spoke, with Valka translating for the humans. ::She's like a frozen corpse, but she still has a pulse. I've never seen anything like it.:: He turned to the Night Fury. ::Did you manage to get a response out of her?::   
::No. I tried to warm her with my body heat, but there was no sign of temperature change.:: That being said, the dragon gave Astrid an approving nod. No questions needed to be asked, the girl climbed onto her Nadder and took off. ::In the meantime, we should probably move her away from the ocean.::   
Cloudjumper managed to carefully carry the limp Night Fury as they all flew closer to the cliffside, where they could be hidden from sight. After that was done, Hiccup spoke up. "None of us can stay here for long. Astrid and I will have village duties to attend to. It would really help if none of us told anyone about this find. We dont need any controversy going around." He nodded at Toothless, so he could give his own command to the dragons.   
::As for us, we will each take a shift, one of us at a time to care for the dragon. If anyone asks, tell them you're going for a flight or something crazy like hunting for trolls. Just dont talk about this.::  
Stormfly landed with a thud behind them, Astrid slipping off her back and then helped Gothi onto the ground. "I was just about to go to bed, so this better be important!" the old woman demanded, approaching them, only to eat her words when she saw the Night Fury. "Oh my.." she trailed off.   
Valka explained everything the dragons told her. Once she explained that the dragon was stone cold had a pulse, Gothi couldnt look more shocked, and even terrified. She darted as fast as her old legs could carry her to the creature's side. She immediately noticed the white stripe, that was now reaching onto the back of her wings. "It can't be..."   
"What is it?" Fishlegs asked.   
"I've only seen this condition once in my life." The old woman began, turning to the group with a solemn expression on her wrinkled face. "It's known as the Snow Curse. There's a certain type of ice that can only be created by a certain type of magic. If that ice hits the body, it sinks in to the hide like liquid, causing the internal organs to freeze. And once it starts, there's no stopping it. It will only be a matter of time before the ice reaches her heart."   
That earned gasps from the group. Toothless's heart sank as he stared off into the distance. ::No...:: he muttered. Hiccup placed a comforting hand on the Alpha's snout.   
"So she's... dying?" Fishlegs guessed.   
"I don't know how long she has, since she's a dragon. But I'm afraid she is."


End file.
